valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Gafti (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Batwin (brother) | Affiliations = Visigoths | Creators = Bob Layton (original) Mike Leeke (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Gafti is a warrior and a member of the Visigoth tribe who was born sometime during the 4th century. His close friend Aric would later become the superhero X-O Manowar. Gafti was one of many Visigoths abducted by the alien race known as "The Vine" to become slaves. History Visigoth warrior Gafti was a Visigoth who lived during the 4th century AD. During his youth, Gafti was a friend of Aric of Dacia and the two regularly sparred with each other. During their sparring sessions, Gafti often played the role of a Roman warrior. As an adult, Gafti fought in the Visigoths' wars against the Roman Empire. During the battle of Pollentia, Gafti urged Aric to retreat as his uncle King Rolf had commanded. However, Aric charged into the Roman lines, leading to the deaths of many Visigoth warriors. After Romans forces captured their families, Gafti was part of the scouting party that encountered the Vine aliens. Vine captivity Gafti, Aric, and the other Vine warriors were captured and enslaved by Vine. For several years, Gafti worked as slaves aboard the Vines' ship and endured much hardship and cruelty at the hands of their alien captors including Commander Trill. Eventually, Aric and Gafti staged an escape attempt which involved Aric stealing the Shanhara, a sentient armor which the Vines worshiped. Following a struggle, Aric managed to escaped and thought that Gafti had perished. However, Gafti survived and was tortured by the Vines. Aric subsequently returned to Earth only to discover that 1,600 years had elapsed due to time dilation. Gafti was transferred aboard the Vine invasion fleet commanded by Admiral Xylem. Admiral Xylem experimented on Gafti and had his head cut open, exposing his brains. Admiral Xylem demanded that Gafti reveal who Aric of Dacia was but the prisoner resisted despite the great agony. Return to Earth and last stand When Commander Trill landed in Manhattan to fight Aric, he brought a bloodied Gafti. Aric was shocked to see his friend, whom he presumed had died. Gafti was also likewise shocked to see Aric well and alive with the Shanhara armor. Following a fight, Aric managed to pummel Trill to death. Taking pity on his battered friend, Aric allowed the Shanhara to bond with Gaft, healing him. Blaming Aric for all the suffering and torment they had endured, a reinvigorated Gafti attacked Aric with the Shanhara, destroying several cars. Aric managed to calm his estranged friend by convincing him to take revenge against their Vine oppressors. He reminded Gafti that he had previously said that he hope that Aric would live until there was no one left to fight. Aric offered his life as a peace offering and reassured Gafti that he would become a great warrior one day. With the Vine invasion fleet approaching Earth, Gafti decided to seek vengeance against his former tormentors. Donning the Shanhara, Gafti flew into space and faced the Vine invasion fleet. Using the immense power within the sentient armor, he drained the invasion fleet's powers and engines, causing the ships to collide with each other. Gafti then unleashed an imense blast of energy that destroyed the Vine fleet. Gafti was killed in the process but the Shanhara survived and returned to Aric. On Earth, Gafti retrieved the armor and realized that Gafti sacrificed himself. Seeking to settle scores with the Vine, he then traveled to their homeworld of Loam. Personality Gafti was a Visigoth who had hopes of becoming a valiant warrior. He was a close friend of Aric and their friendship endured even under the captivity of the Vine. Gafti developed a deep hatred of his Vine captors, who enslaved him and his fellow Visigoths. After Aric escaped during a botched escape attempt, Gafti was tortured and came to blame Aric for all the suffering and torment that he had gone through. Though Gafti blamed Aric for their ordeals, Aric managed to make peace with his friend by reassuring him that he was willing to trade his life for others. Rejuvenated by the Shanhara, Gafti used the immense power within the armor to destroy the Vine invasion fleet, saving humanity from annihilation. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Energy Projection' *'Force Fields' Equipment *'Shanhara Armor' corrupted by Vine implants Notes Appearances Gallery File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-1 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-2 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-3 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-3 002.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-9 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-10 001.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-10 002.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-10 003.jpg File:Gafti XO-Manowar-v3-25 001.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg Quotes References External links * Gafti at Comic Book Database Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Fields Category:Visigoths Category:X-O Manowar Category:Slaves